


Twice As Nice

by Yolandi



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: Stephanie returns from college to spend summer break in LazyTown.  She trusts Sportacus to help with with a problem she faces, just as she always had.  But Robbie is there to cause trouble, just as he always did.





	1. Homecoming

Stephanie was thankful for many things. She was grateful she was able to get a scholarship that let her attend her first two college semesters for free. She was grateful she was able to get into her school of choice, which allowed her to major in dance and perform in a recital the night before. She was so glad it was finally summer and that she was staying in LazyTown for the duration of it. She missed her friends and family so much. Perhaps the best part of all was that she would be able to stay in her own place during her blissful months home, as Pixel was taking a summer course at a neighboring college and was allowing her to stay at his house alone.

This was great for many reasons, one of which was privacy. There wasn’t a lot of privacy in LazyTown. It was a typical small town and everyone was always in everyone else’s business. Stephanie had grown a lot in college, extending the need for privacy beyond that of childhood. She needed space. She knew she would still want to do some of her favorite activities – baking, dancing and going out with her friends. She had taken up journaling, which was immensely therapeutic. Her journal was filled with not only typical entries but also doodles, musings and quotes. She even kept a small calendar inside to keep up with important dates.

College brought along a lot of new feelings. In addition to her first public dance recital she also had her first crush, her first date and her first kiss. Her social life had progressed but kissing was as far as her romantic experiences had gone. Stephanie loved the kisses she shared with her college dates but hadn’t felt comfortable enough to move onto anything further with them. In fact, she only had a vague idea of what sex was before learning much more about it in her Biology 101 class. She learned the technical side of the act, which in her mind was very straight forward. She knew all about contraception and the consequences of not using it. In her mind, it all made sense.

The only thing that Stephanie couldn’t understand was the element of emotion in sex, which came from being with someone who cared about you. Stephanie understood how the sweet kisses made her feel and wanted to go further, but it was important to her to experience it with someone who cared about her. It made her nervous to think about what she was going to do after settling in at Pixel’s place. Stephanie would talk to someone about her concern; the person she trusted most – Sportacus.

*

The bus pulled in at the station at the edge of LazyTown. She expected her uncle to pick her up and drive her to her temporary residence but she was surprised to see that everyone was there. Every resident in the town had come to greet her, except one.

“Wow, Stephanie, you changed!” cried Ziggy. “Your hair is different!”

It was true. Stephanie’s bright pink hair stood out a little more than she wanted to. She noticed a lot of other girls in her classes had strips of color in their hair rather than color all over and decided to change her look a little. She bleached all but a strip of pink on one side. She still had bangs but they were much thinner, and she let her hair grow to a few inches below her shoulders. Stephanie was very happy with her new look. None of her friends seemed unhappy about it, just surprised.

“And your clothes are different, too!” Trixie noted.

Clothes were another change Stephanie made. She found she was a lot more comfortable in jeans or leggings rather than her dress, and a nice knit sweater on cool days or a tank top when it was warm. Leggings, she found, were comfortable for dancing and class so she wore them a lot. So when Stephanie stepped off of the bus wearing pink leggings and a purple tank top, people were surprised. But she was still Stephanie, the sweet girl who spent her childhood with the town residents and still chatted with them often after her arrival at the university. Her friends away from home were nothing like her hometown friends. She doubted any of her new friends would message her over the summer, and that was just fine.

After greeting and hugging everyone, one friend leapt over the bushes and did a magnificent flip in the air, landing right in front of Stephanie. He was dressed all in blue and his smile was every bit as warm and she remembered. She threw her arms around him, delighted.

“Sportacus!” she exclaimed. The man returned her hug.

“Stephanie! It’s so wonderful to see you again! How long are you going to stay? Forever, I hope.”

“I’ll be here all during summer break,” she replied. “I missed you so much.”

“Ah, LazyTown is a wonderful place to stay during the summer. Will you be at your uncle’s, back in your old room?”

“Actually, Pixel is letting me stay at his place while he’s away. He’s letting me have the guest room.”

“So that’s what he was working on,” Sportacus pondered. “I knew he seemed awfully busy before he left.”

Everyone seemed more preoccupied talking to each other for a moment, so Stephanie seized the chance to talk to Sportacus quietly. “Do you think you could walk me home? I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Sportacus nodded. “Certainly, Stephanie. Just be sure to get the house keys from your uncle first! I’d hate to have to help you break in, haha!”

Stephanie laughed too, and also felt a bit relieved. She was going to get to ask him some important questions, and would invite him in to ask them privately. She crossed her fingers and hoped she wouldn’t make him uncomfortable.


	2. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Sportacus have an important, serious talk.

Stephanie opened the door and Sportacus followed her to her bedroom, having volunteered to carry her luggage for the exercise. The girl was exhausted from her trip and grateful for the help. After setting her things down, Stephanie suggested they go to the kitchen and get something to drink. They settled at the table with bottles of spring water. Sportacus even helped himself to an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

“Now Stephanie,” he began. “What did you want to ask me about?”

Stephanie took a sip of her water. “Well, it’s kind of…I feel a little…I’m not sure…”

She paused and her friend waited patiently, chewing.

“It’s about…sex.”

The older man stopped chewing, caught off guard by her question. The girl noticed his reaction and apologized.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

“Oh no, not at all. It’s just not what I expected you to ask me. Please, go ahead with your question.”

Hesitant at first, the girl continued. “Is it true that sex is best when it’s with someone who cares about you?”

Sportacus took a sip while he thought. “I would say that yes, it is.”

“Then why do people who don’t really love each other have sex?” she asked. He didn’t look uncomfortable, only a little surprised.

“I guess they just like how it feels.”

“But how can sex feel good if it isn’t with someone you love?”

“Biology, mostly. It’s just how the body is. We all get certain…urges, and we have needs. And sometimes it’s easy to fulfill those things with someone you don’t love. Sometimes just talking about what you want is hard, or you worry that someone will laugh at you. But I assure you, Stephanie, it’s not wrong if you love someone.”

“What about if you love someone but they don’t love you back?” she asked.

“You can still enjoy it,” Sportacus said, then added, “But you might get your heart broken.”

“I see.”

“Is that all you wanted to know? Is there someone you were thinking about trying it with?”

“I went on a few dates while I was away, but I didn’t love any of them.”

A few more quiet moments passed. Stephanie took a few more sips of her water to pass the time.

“Sportacus, I was wondering…”

“Anything.”

“What do you mean, ‘anything?’”

“Well, I care about you, and I mean that I would do anything to help you.”

The air in the room was becoming heavy. Stephanie did her best to control her breathing.

“Does that mean that you would…”

She froze when Sportacus’s eyes met hers. He must have known what she was about to ask.

“Does that mean that you would have sex with me?”

Sportacus swallowed the bite he was chewing. He uncrossed his legs and folded his hands on the table. Stephanie had never seen him take anything so seriously, aside from being healthy.

“Stephanie, the way I love you is different than…romantic love. I love you as my friend, and you’ll always be special to me.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m asking,” she replied quietly. “I know you’d never hurt me. And you’d be safe and careful and at least I’d know that the person who – ”

Her eyes met his.

“Took my virginity was someone who cared about me. Even if it wasn’t ‘romantic love,’ as you put it. We’re both old enough and no one else in town needs to know.”

“Or should know,” he added. “Sex is a private thing. It’s no one else’s business.”

“You’re right.”

“Plus it’s good exercise!”

She smiled at his comparison. Stephanie’s nervousness shifted from ‘who’ to ‘when.’

“So, when do you…”

“How about two days from today? That gives you plenty of time.”

“Time to what?”

“To change your mind, if you want.”

Stephanie shook her head. “I won’t.”

“Then two days to get settled, then. Unpack, get things set up the way you want them, get together with friends, whatever you want to do. I’ll take care of the rest. I’ll meet you here after dark. And if you change your mind, you can let me know then.”

“I won’t,” she repeated.

*

Naturally, Robbie Rotten heard the whole thing. He watched from afar as Stephanie exited the bus and walked to Pixel’s house, Sportacus carrying her suitcases. Robbie learned how to be a much better “bad guy” over the years, and his appearances in LazyTown were now rare. However, he was always watching and waiting for a time to be truly and deliciously bad. And now, having heard the conversation between Stephanie and Sportacus, he knew what he was going to do.

Best of all, he knew that the girl would find her way to him. All he had to do was wait.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus arrives two days later...

Stephanie was so happy to sleep in. Her classes involved getting up early and going to bed exhausted after a late evening dance class. It was the only way to balance her classes, but it had been worth it. She dressed and headed to her uncle’s house for breakfast. Her plan was to meet up with her friends afterward to go shopping. Catching up with everyone had been nothing short of delightful, and her face hurt from smiling at the end of the day. She went to bed early and hit the gym to practice her dance routine and work out. She was determined to keep up her rigorous workout during her time back home. She spend the rest of the evening at home writing in her journal waiting for dark, when Sportacus would arrive.

When the sun dipped below the horizon and the rest of the residents of Lazytown were settling in for the night, there was a knock at the door. Stephanie opened it a moment later. There he stood, a calm smile on his face. She let him in. Silently, they walked to Stephanie’s bedroom.

“Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sure,” she answered truthfully.

“Then tell me what you want,” the man said, taking a few steps closer and running the back of his hand down her cheek.

“Sportacus, I want you to make love to me.”

“Make love?” he asked.

“Yes. I want my first time to be special, and I want it to be with you.”

Sportacus leaned in and kissed her, putting his arms around her with one hand gently on the back of her neck. Stephanie kissed him, far from the little girl she was when she met him. She was a woman now, and she couldn’t help what she wanted. She was always able to count on him, no matter what. This, she believed, should be no different.

His lips on hers felt right; sweet and passionate. It was what she wanted and needed, the comfort of an experienced man who was giving her what she craved. She was lost in the kiss, bliss washing over her mind and body as she held him, opening her mouth and taking her actions as far as she’d gone on her few dates. She felt his tongue touch hers, and she moaned softly. Her affirmation caused Sportacus to speed the kiss into a near frenzy before they parted to breath.

“Was that okay?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed. He held her until her breathing slowed, then placed his hands at the bottom of her tank top. He lifted it slowly over her head. He kissed her again before pulling her leggings down.

“You choose when these come off,” Sportacus said, slightly tugging on her pink cotton panties.

Sportacus put his hands on Stephanie’s breasts, over the bra she was wearing. He gave them a few gentle squeezes before putting his hands behind her back and unclasping her bra. He let it fall to the floor behind her, kissing her as he massaged her breasts. Stephanie loved the sensation, her moans increasing in frequency and volume. He broke the kiss and knelt before her, hands on her hips for a moment. He guided Stephanie to sit on the bed behind her. Sportacus nudged between her legs, taking a nipple into his mouth as he wrapped one arm around her and used his other hand to massage her clit through her panties. He applied gentle pressure at first then sped up as his sucking increased.

Sportacus loved hearing Stephanie moan. He’d put a lot of time into imagining what Stephanie would enjoy. She placed a hand on the back of his head and held him in place, allowing for him to move only when he switched to her other breast. The front of her panties was very moist. He imagined what she must taste like under those soft, pink panties. Sportacus sucked hard and pressed two fingers against her clit, triggering the first of many orgasms he planned to give her. She pushed him away only enough to pull his shirt over his head (and in the process removing his hat), exposing his muscular chest and shoulders. He was in fantastic shape, and Stephanie wanted to see more.

He stood as she went for his pants, allowing her to help him remove them. With his pants gone, now he was naked. And she wanted to be naked, too. But first she wanted to touch him. Sportacus allowed Stephanie to take the next step. Slowly she reached for his cock, touching the smooth, warm skin there. Her fingers slid from tip to base a few times before she encircled him, basing her actions solely on instinct. The man moaned as Stephanie squeezed his cock, its velvety head glistening as a clear drop emerged. Sportacus’s eyes were already closed as she leaned in and licked the head, hissing between his teeth as he reached out to stop her.

“Not this time,” he whispered. “Another time. Today is about you.”

The girl moved her hand and shakily removed her panties. He sensed her nerves and immediately sought to calm her.

“Lie back on the bed,” he told her. “Let me touch you.”

Stephanie did as he requested, unable to control her shaking. Sportacus sat by her and began ghosting his fingertips down one leg, then the other. He touched her stomach, careful not to tickle her or do anything that might break the moment. Like him, she had an athlete’s body. Her muscles were firm and she had no fat to speak of.

“Close your eyes.”

Her eyes shut and he drifted back up to her breasts, rubbing them and her nipples very gently, then moving to her shoulders, neck and lips. She smiled as he touched them. He pressed one finger against her lips and she kissed it. Sportacus was overwhelmed that he was soon going to be in the beautiful body that lay before him. Had he ever done anything in his whole life to deserve her trust? Nothing great enough to earn this privilege; that he knew for sure.

He moved to the middle of the bed. Sportacus placed a hand on both of her ankles, slowly parting her legs. A thrill went through Stephanie’s mind as she thought about what was about to happen. As slowly as she thought possible, Sportacus lowered his head to her pussy, first kissing her clit and giving her one long, slow lick. A powerful jolt went through the girl and her nervousness ebbed away with each lick. He could tell she was enjoying it and wasted no time speeding up, a normal pace that turned into a fast, extremely intense feeling like nothing she’d felt before. She pushed her legs up and further apart, allowing him a much better view of her. Sportacus put his tongue in her slit, tasting her pussy. She was unbelievably wet and he hoped he would have no trouble getting his cock inside. All he wanted her to feel was pleasure. At the moment he knew he was doing something right.

Her ankle pressed into the back of his head and he moved his mouth to her clit once more, licking it as he pressed one finger inside. Sportacus’s cock throbbed as he imagined feeling her pussy around him. Getting little resistance he pushed a second finger in, causing her to moan and beg for him.

“What do you want, Stephanie?” he pulled his head up for a moment to ask her.

“You,” she answered simply.

“This is the only part I wasn’t pleased with having to do,” he said as he leaned over the bed, reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled out a condom and tore open the package. “We have to be safe, though.”

Stephanie nodded. She knew it was the right thing to do. She watched as he rolled the condom down his long cock, now equal parts nervous and excited.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded again.

“Scared?”

“A little.”

“Just relax. We’ll take it nice and slow.”

He leaned over her to kiss her once more, the girl tasting herself for the first time. She felt his cock on her leg, and with every passing second he leaned in a little closer. Sportacus kissed and licked her neck before leaning up to ask if she was ready. And she was.

And just like that – she was no longer a virgin. She breathed a sigh of relief. It had been with someone she cared about after all. He pressed the head of his cock inside her so carefully, and as much as she wanted all of it she let him control the speed. She trusted him, never more than in this moment. He filled her bit by bit, stopping when he felt her tensing. He kissed her and whispered how beautiful she was until he was all the way in.

“That’s all of me,” Sportacus said. “How do you feel?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Stephanie said.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

“Nothing hurts?”

“A little. But I’m okay.”

Sportacus pulled out slowly, going in just a little faster. Still, she seemed okay. He had made her comfortable and happy. And now, he would make her come as much as she wanted. He only hoped he could last as long as she wanted him to. As his rhythm increased so did the girl’s sweet moaning, and it was all he could do to keep from cumming. He slid a hand between them and rubbed her clit again, sending her into an orgasm. She held him so tight he could barely keep the gap between them wide enough for his hand. He would slow again then sped up when her orgasms neared. When he could hold back no longer, he stopped and told her so.

“I’m close, Stephanie.”

She looked at him, her face and hairline shiny with a thin layer of sweat. She pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss that did little to help him regain his breath. Stephanie ended the long kiss with a simple, closed-mouth kiss on his swollen lips. She whispered, “Thank you.”

Speechless, he sped up. He was still careful not to go be too fast or too hard but kept a quicker pace than before, groaning into her neck as he came. His head spun as he finished with a few shallow thrusts. He could barely lift his head to kiss her. Yet he managed, pulling out and lying next to her, his smile matching the brilliance of hers.

Sportacus removed the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and placing it in the trash can beside the bed.

“Are you…” he began, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“Yes,” she answered.

As they rested together he thought of the words he could have used. Happy? Satisfied? Content? Glad you chose me?

And of all the answers she could have given, she told him “yes.” He had given her the experience she wanted; but his pride lay in seeing her so happy.

*

Robbie sat under the window of Pixel’s house, shocked. He had heard the whole thing. It was dark and no one was around to see him sitting there, an expression made of confusion and disgust. This was how Sportacus treated a woman? And she actually liked it? None of it made sense. Robbie knew how to treat a woman. He knew he could satisfy Stephanie better than Sportacus could. All this sweet, gentle stuff didn’t work as well as his methods did. He waited until he heard a few snores (no doubt coming from Sportaflop) to quietly sneak away from the house. 

He made his way back to his underground lair, sitting thoughtfully in his orange chair as he tried to get the sounds of Sportafreak’s grunts and groans out of his head. Robbie was certain those sounds would haunt his already awful nightmares for years to come. And Stephanie, who was so different from how she once looked, had asked him to have sex with her; or, “make love” as she’s said at one point. ‘How awful,’ thought Robbie, ‘that sex could be some gentle thing when being rough is so much more fun.’

Robbie knew she would quickly tire of Sportacus’s way of doing things. The bouncing blue elf would be boring to her sooner or later, then she would come to him. Stephanie Meanswell would come to Robbie Rotten for a different kind of education. It was already in the works.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Sportacus have a talk

Sportacus spent his morning with Stephanie. He took a quick shower but encouraged her to take a long bath while he made breakfast. She said she slept well and was feeling only a little sore from their ‘lovemaking.’ She seemed really happy. The man didn’t want to rush his departure and made sure Stephanie was still feeling okay with her decision before he left.

He kissed her before he left. Not the deep kiss she wanted but a nice, full kiss. He promised to visit the next day, and he did. Stephanie was still feeling okay and confident in her decision. There was no regret to speak of. The following day, Stephanie went for a jog through LazyTown. Sportacus spotted her and they jogged together for a while. They stopped at the park, the rest of the residents still asleep.

Stephanie filled her water bottle at the fountain, taking long, slow sips. She shared the bottle with her running partner.

“What are you going to do today?” she asked the man.

“Probably go back to my airship to exercise some more. You?”

“Take a shower first, then…I was wondering…”

“Wondering what?”

“If you’d like to come over again.”

Stephanie didn’t clarify but her gaze lingered on him long enough that he knew what she was hoping for.

“Well I…guess I could,” Sportacus said nervously.

Stephanie frowned. “You don’t want to?”

“I just…I know it was your idea, I just don’t want you getting too…attached. I don’t want you to rely on this and not spend time looking for something meaningful.”

“This is meaningful.”

“Right. But don’t you want to try to find a boyfriend?”

“Maybe when I get back to school. I was hoping you could teach me more things.”

“Like what?”

“Well, aren’t there other positions? Other fun things we can do?”

“Plenty. Really though, Stephanie, I just don’t want you being disappointed. Being in a relationship with someone here in town would be…”

“Wrong?”

“It’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to help everyone be healthy, and it’s not right for Above Average heroes to lead on sweet girls like yourself.”

What Sportacus couldn’t tell her was that if he could possibly go against this rule, he would. But he couldn’t tell her that. He cared too much. But he would help her one more time; maybe twice.

“I hope you’re not upset, Stephanie.”

She shrugged. “It’s okay. Maybe I’m getting too ahead of myself. You know I’ve always liked learning. I just wanted to learn about sex so I didn’t look…stupid.”

“No one who loves you will ever think you are stupid, Stephanie. You’re smart and beautiful, and healthy!”

Stephanie laughed, her smile genuine.

“For the sake of your learning, I’ll be your ‘teacher’ but only two more times. But that will have to be all.”

“Okay,” she said shyly. “When?”

“Tomorrow, then next week. There are a lot of healthy activities to do this week! During the next few days the whole town is going to work on cardio and meal planning.”

“I’m great at those things!” Stephanie exclaimed.

She and Sportacus walked back to her house, talking the whole way about ways to meal plan and work out. And naturally, Robbie heard the whole thing and wanted to puke.


	5. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus comes over again

Sportacus returned the next day at sundown.  Stephanie had taken it easy that day, writing in her journal and relaxing as much as she could.  She was tired from the cardio the day before.  She ordered a few healthy snack foods online that couldn’t be found in the local grocery store.  They wouldn’t arrive until the following week.  She told Sportacus about them when he got there.

“Those sound very healthy, Stephanie!  I’m glad you’re going to share them with me.”

“Please don’t tell Stingy about it!  He’ll try to take them all, and I can’t afford much right now.”

“Your secret it safe with me.”

“Are all of my secrets safe with you, Sportacus?”

The man was thrown by her question.  “Of course, I would never betray your trust.  Why are you asking?”

Stephanie sighed.  “It’s just that…since we can’t really…’date,’ I don’t want people thinking badly of me or you, if they found out.”

“It’s our business, Stephanie,” he reassured her.  “And even if someone did find out, it’s none of their business.  This is about me and you, and you never have to explain yourself to anyone else.”

That ended their talk, and the girl felt much better.  They retreated to her bedroom, kissing once the door was shut.  Stephanie thought it felt much more intimate with the door closed, not to mention she was used to keeping her door locked while away at college.  Stephanie kissed him hungrily, excited to have the opportunity to learn more about sex.  She was craving the full feeling Sportacus gave her, growing wet at the very thought of him.  They undressed much quicker this time, side by side in her bed in the comfortably warm room.

“What are we going to do today?” she asked.

“I’m going to show you a new position,” Sportacus told her.  “Turn over.”

The girl turned her back to Sportacus who pulled close to her, kissing her neck.  He ran his fingertips over her shoulder and down her arm and side, circling around once he reached her knee, back up to her clit.  She felt his hard cock against her backside, already fully erect for her.  Sportacus placed his other arm under her neck, circling it around to hold her hand.  She entwined her fingers with his as he stroked her clit in circles, slowly then as fast as she could handle it before cumming.  As she was catching her breath, Sportacus pressed two fingers inside her.  She was extremely wet.

“Are you ready?” he asked quietly.

Stephanie nodded, then gave a verbal confirmation.  She heard Sportacus tear open the wrapper and putting on a condom, which she knew was safe but wished they could forgo so she could feel his skin on hers.  He lifted her leg and began to slide his cock into her pussy.

Her body delighted in the feeling of being entered, slowly caressed from the inside by Sportacus’s long cock.  It just felt so good and she wanted to keep him inside as long as she could.  He once again told her when he was all the way in, and asked if she wanted to keep her leg up or let it down.

“What’s the difference?” she asked,

“I’ll show you.”

He kept her leg lifted and thrusted carefully.  Stephanie was lost in the sensation of his cock touching her differently than before, surprised that it could feel so different but still so good.  After a few minutes he gently let her leg down so that her legs were now closed, and thrusted again at the same speed.

“How does this feel?” he asked breathlessly.  He wasn’t out of breath from their activities but from trying to hold back from cumming too soon.

“I think I like this better.”

“Me too,” the man said, holding her with the arm that had been holding her leg.

Sportacus rubbed her clit again and picked up the pace of his thrusts.  Stephanie came several times, squeezing his left hand hard before each wave hit her.  It felt too good, and he couldn’t stop his own release.

“I’m cumming, Stephanie,” he said, his jaw clenched.  A few hard thrusts and he groaned as a powerful orgasm overtook him.  The sensation hit him harder than the first time, as he was much more concerned with giving her the perfect experience.  She came much more this time, and he knew it must have been equally good for her.

He pulled out and disposed of the condom.  Stephanie turned and kissed him so deeply he thought he might suffocate.  She touched his face and pulled him closer, giving him the most sincere kiss yet.  And just as he thought he could go another round with her, she pulled away.

“I’m going to take a bath,” she told him.  “Will you join me?”

Sportacus didn’t feel ready to leave her just yet.  He joined her, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.  Maybe he didn’t want to leave her at all. 

*

Robbie hadn’t only heard everything this time; he’d seen it all, too.  He spent the last two days restoring an old telescope that had grown rusty in his lair.  He knew he’d kept it around for a reason.  These things always came in handy.  With his expertise in building he was able to use a microphone as well which picked up the sounds of their tryst.  The window in Stephanie’s room was open and by pure luck, her curtain was as well.  Robbie had hoped he would see a number of things: Stephanie masturbating (which he could hear but not see and suspected she must have been doing in the shower,) Stephanie riding Sportacus (with her nice tits bouncing) or even just Stephanie sleeping nude (which she did not do.)

Instead, Robbie saw the whole thing from behind - meaning all he saw was Sportacus putting on a condom and giving it to her sideways.  Robbie was tempted to feel insecure, comparing Sportacus’s body to his own but shed the thought from his mind.  Stephanie would like how he looked, or what he allowed her to see.  After all, she didn’t need to see his fully nude body to suck his cock, or to ride it.  She would be doing both, very soon.


	6. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is visibly wrong with Stephanie, and she talks to Robbie about it.

Aside from doing cardio with her friends, Stephanie stayed in a lot during the next week.  Most of the workouts were done at home, as a series of storms kept everyone inside.  Stephanie was glad she had thought to bring her pink raincoat and rain boots, though one of her friends at school had borrowed her umbrella and never returned it.  Uncle Milford’s kitchen had been good for the meal planning lessons they did, and everyone agreed it would be fun to meet there every weekend to cook and trade recipes for the following week.  Stingy, of course, tried to take all of the food when he left but Trixie caught him.

Trixie was really on point that day.  She’d caught Stingy attempting to steal, Ziggy trying to sneak too many “samples” of the food they made and noticed a few times that Stephanie looked sad.  She waited until everyone else left to say something.

“Hey, Pinkie.  You okay?” she asked.

Stephanie was looking out the window.  Trixie touched her arm.

“It’s just a storm.  They never bothered you before.”

Stephanie looked at her friend, then back outside.  She didn’t want to tell Trixie she was thinking of Sportacus, hoping he would be okay in his airship.  She definitely didn’t want to tell her that she was thinking of him in other ways, too.  He said he wanted their business to stay private.  Trixie hadn’t betrayed Stephanie’s trust before, but maybe it was best that she didn’t say anything to her about it for now; not until she knew for sure how she felt about her arrangement with the hero being ‘temporary.’

“I forgot my umbrella,” Stephanie said.  “And my raincoat doesn’t help much when it’s windy.”

Trixie felt Stephanie wasn’t being completely honest with her but didn’t want to be pushy.  The girl had done some growing up herself since Stephanie had gone away, realizing it didn’t help to press people for information when they didn’t want to talk.  So she thought – how could she help?

“You know, I think I saw your old umbrella by the door when I got here.”

Trixie returned a moment later with Stephanie’s umbrella.  It was bright pink with ruffles around the edges, and the top was clear pink plastic.  She couldn’t believe her Uncle Milford still kept it by the door.  It was far sweeter than practical, which warmed her heart.

“Thanks, Trixie,” Stephanie said, hugging her friend then putting on her raincoat and boots.

“No problem…oh, and Pinkie?”

Stephanie turned before going out into the rain.

“I’ll be home the rest of the day if you want to stop by.”  She hoped her subtlety would allow the other girl to make up her own mind and drop in later on if she needed to talk.  Stephanie thanked her, walked onto the porch and popped open her umbrella, heading out into the rain.

*

This was no day for a walk, but it was what the girl found herself doing.  First, she walked to Pixel’s house but didn’t want to go in.  She couldn’t be alone right now.  Then she walked to the airship but knew that Sportacus probably wasn’t the one to talk to about this.  She wasn’t going to change his mind any more than he was going to change hers, so she left.  She walked aimlessly, seeing no one else around.  But as the sun was setting behind the clouds and darkness fell around her, she looked up to find herself next to the large billboard on the outside of town that was home to LazyTown’s most notorious citizen: Robbie Rotten.  She triggered his motion sensor security camera, and an alarm sounded from deep within his lair.

Robbie’s attention turned to the screen rather casually.  It wasn’t unusual to have a few false alarms during storms, a bug he hadn’t quite worked out yet.  But there she was, all in pink, at his doorstep.  She didn’t realize she’d tripped the alarm because it was a security measure for him alone.  He would wait for her to ring the bell.  And when Stephanie did just that, Robbie was at the door in seconds to let her in.

He played it cool.  He pretended to care that she was cold and wet, that she needed someone to talk to.  Robbie was (conveniently) just about to make hot chocolate, and when he offered some Stephanie accepted.  He took her wet coat, boots and umbrella and gave her a blanket while she waited, despite the fact that he could see her nipples through her shirt.  No matter, he thought.  He’s see them later.  She looked tiny in his big orange chair.  He sat across from her for the time being.

“I like what you’ve done with your hair.  You look very…grown up,” he began.

“Thanks,” she replied, sipping her cocoa.  “This is really good, Robbie, thank you.”

“Oh, don’t mention it,” he said, trying to sound casual and caring.  “We don’t want you catching a cold now, do we?”

“I learned in my biology class that you get a cold from germs, not cold weather.”

“Oh, really?  That’s fascinating!  Tell me, what else have you learned?”

“I learned about the parts of the cell, evolution, plant dissection, all kinds of stuff.”

“I see.  Are you making a lot of friends?”

“Yeah, but they aren’t like the people here.  They like to hang out and have fun but I doubt any of them will talk to me all summer.”

“What a shame.  Guess that’s why you’re here talking to me.”

“I like talking to you, Robbie.”

Robbie hadn’t expected that.  He kept his expression in check.  “Oh?”

“You’re a good listener.”

This was true.  Robbie wished he had been less of a good listener lately, as hearing Sportacus’s passionate moans had been keeping him up at night.  It was a lost cause trying to get that image out of his head, as well.

“Remember two years ago, the summer I was feeling sad and you talked to me at the park?” the girl asked.

He did, not that he would admit it.  “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“You don’t remember?”

“Nope,” he said, crossing his arms in pretend indifference.  He hoped she would drop the subject but of course, she didn’t.

“I told you I wanted to apply to the dance program at the college I go to now, and you said I should do it.”

“One less brat to constantly bother me about exercising,” Robbie said, unable to look at her now.

“I guess you really don’t remember.  You told me I should do it because it would make me happy, and that I didn’t seem as happy here as I did when I was little.”

Robbie felt his heartrate increasing.  She was about to touch a very raw nerve.

“You said leaving town might be good for me, that I came from the outside world and maybe that was where I belonged.  And you were right, Robbie.  There is a part of me that loves living away from LazyTown.  But…”

“But you came back anyway.”

“Yes, and I realized some things.”

Now she had his attention.  He made eye contact with her, unusual for the villain.

“What I love about LazyTown is that everyone helps each other.  That includes you, Robbie.  You have kept the balance here for years by being yourself, the villain.  We tried to include you in everything and maybe that was wrong.  We tried to change you.  The people at school, they didn’t like me as much as they liked some of the other people and tried to change me.  I tried to change, too.  I changed my clothes, dyed my hair, and I fit in better, but I was still me.  That’s what coming back made me realize.”

“That you are you, no matter where you are?” Robbie questioned.

“Yep.  And it was wrong for people to change me.  And it was wrong for us to want to change you, too.  You’re lazy and villainous, and I like you anyway.  That’s what it means to be someone’s friend.”

Robbie Rotten was, for the first time in as long as he could remember, completely speechless.  He was going to let her continue with what she was saying, only to give himself more time to think.

“Go on.”

“And that’s why I’m here.  I need your help with something only you can do.”

“Oh?”  This was it.  He took a sip of his drink.

“I asked Sportacus to show me how to…have sex.”

Robbie’s eyes widened and he spit his drink, startling Stephanie.  She was being unexpectedly blunt.  Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” she asked.

Robbie wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  Great, now he would need to have his suit dry cleaned.  He pushed the thought from his mind.

“Not at all.”

“I…he…I’m glad he helped me but…I wanted to learn more than he’s showing me and…”

This was it.

“I started to…like him, but he doesn’t like me.  So instead of asking him for help again, I’m asking you if you’ll help me.”

This wasn’t exactly as Robbie had imagined.  He figured she would come to him begging for the release Sportacus was far too gentle to give her, that hard and fast orgasm that Robbie was aching to give.  But now she wanted his help because she was starting to fall in love with Sportakook?  Robbie didn’t expect this.  Perhaps he would need to reformulate his plan.  His mind was racing, and his words didn’t exactly come out as planned.

“Help you with…what?”

“Maybe you could make love to me and show me some things.  I don’t think Sportacus wants to anymore, at least not the way I want him to.”

Then again, maybe it was going to work out perfectly.  Robbie smiled.

“I think I can help you,” he answered.  She looked relieved.  “After all, you’ve been such a good friend to me.”

Stephanie returned his smile.  Robbie crossed his legs to hide his throbbing cock.


	7. Further Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie heads to Robbie's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I wasn't sure if Robbie's orange chair was a regular chair or a recliner, but in this chapter I imagine it as a recliner. Just wanted to clear that up! Enjoy!

Days passed.  Stephanie finished her letter to Sportacus and placed it in the tube that would launch it to the airship.  She had the help she needed from someone who seemed much more willing to teach her.  She pulled the lever and letter made its way up.  Stephanie was happy with her decision.  She ignored the pain in her chest and headed to Robbie’s.

*

Stephanie knocked on the door.  Robbie had been taking a nap, having jerked off prior to her arrival.  He didn’t want to risk being too quick; he was going to enjoy her for as long as possible.  He rose, stretched, checked the mirror quickly then let the girl in.  Robbie spruced up an extra room he had in his lair, fixing it up for the occasion.  He did more for this encounter than he had for previous ones – he washed the sheets, bought new pillows, installed a large monitor so they could watch porn (or at least he could) and made sure the nightstand was filled with lubricants and sex toys.

He brought her to the main room of his dwelling, the one with his big orange chair.  He sat, swinging his legs over the footrest.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” he asked, patting his lap.  She did as she was asked, keeping her feet on the floor.  “How about you…face me?”

Stephanie straddled his lap.  He placed his hands on her thighs.  She hadn’t said a word.

“Is something the matter?” Robbie asked.

“I’m…very nervous,” she replied.

“Don’t be,” Robbie told her, his tone hinting at dismissive.  “We aren’t going to do anything you don’t want to do.  It’s going to be a lot of fun.”

Robbie’s last sentence was only part of what he meant to say.  The whole sentence was ‘It’s going to be a lot of fun for me.’

Robbie knew that nice guys finished last.  He wasn’t a nice guy.  He curled his finger forward to beckon her.  Stephanie leaned in, putting her forehead on his.  He smiled and she smiled back.  He put his fingers in her pink and blonde hair and pulled her into a kiss.  Stephanie was blown away at what an incredible kisser Robbie was.  Sportacus was slow and tender and his lips and tongue felt great but this was so different.  She pushed Sportacus from her mind, keeping her heart in check as Robbie’s tongue caressed hers.

Robbie told the girl how sexy she was, what a beautiful woman she’d become.  He ran his hands over her curves, landing on her breasts and pulling up her dress around her waist.  Robbie was disappointed that she was wearing panties but was grateful that they were pink, lacey and sheer.  There was already a visible wet spot on them.  He needed her now.  The spare room could be used another time.

“Why don’t you come up here?” Robbie asked, motioning her forward as he fully reclined the chair.

“I don’t understand,” Stephanie admitted.

“Sit on my face.”

The girl moved forward, not entirely sure what the older man had planned.  She squatted over his face and he hooked one arm around her leg and pulled her panties to the side with the other.  He pulled her down onto his mouth, her legs closing around both sides of his head.  She was surprised by what he was doing but couldn’t believe how electric it felt.  With the hand that was holding her leg he reached behind her and swatted, encouraging her to move, quickly.  Stephanie let go of her inhibitions and rode Robbie’s face, and his tongue licked her slick folds faster.  He moaned, seemingly in no need of breath.  Stephanie braced herself with the back of the chair.

As Stephanie came Robbie shoved his tongue inside her pussy as far as it would go, licking her pussy juices from the inside.  She tasted so good.  He waited for her to slow a moment before pulling her down to his chest.  He could feel her wet pussy through his tight clothes.  Stephanie blushed, not only having relinquished her self-control but also because the lower part of Robbie’s face was coated in her juices.

“How was that?” he asked, knowing she enjoyed it but wanting to serve his ego.

“It was…great…” she panted, out of breath.

“I think it’s my turn now,” he told her, pulling his tight striped pants down.

“I’m not sure…”

“You’ll do just fine.”

Stephanie wasn’t sure what to do or expect, but assumed that Robbie was going to teach her how to suck his cock.  When she attempted to move her instructed her.

“Stand up and take off your panties, the climb up here again, facing away from me.”

She did as she was told.  Stephanie assumed that doing this would mean kneeling on the floor while he sat up but instead she was on top of him, her pussy in front of his face, his cock in front of her.

“Now, when you’re ready, lick it.”

“Lick down, or lick up?”

“Up to you.”

Robbie’s cock was not that different from Sportacus’s.  His was the only one she could compare it to, even if she didn’t want to think of him at that moment.  She couldn’t help but think how different their bodies were, either.  Sportacus was toned and muscular and Robbie was thin, no muscle mass and very pale.  Stephanie liked how Robbie looked though and his pulsing cock was no exception.  She held the base and licked from the bottom to the top.  Robbie pressed his head back into the orange chair, his mind cleared of everything except the feeling of her hot tongue on him.  He couldn’t have spoken if his life depended on it when, after a few licks, she closed her mouth around him and moved her head almost all the way down.

Stephanie bobbed her head, keeping a slow rhythm.  Robbie raised his hips and pressed Stephanie’s head down, so her lips touched the base of his cock.  It was all he could take; it was too soon for him to cum.

It was counterintuitive but he asked her to stop.  She complied.

“Did I do it right?” she queried, turning her head to look at him.

Robbie didn’t want to lose the power he felt, the complete control over the situation saturating his ego.  So he simply nodded and asked the girl to get on the floor, on her knees and turn away from him.  She did as she was asked, her dress still on.  She knew Robbie could see her pussy, the length of the dress revealing it when she bent.

“This,” he started, “is a great position.  I think you’ll like it.  It’s commonly called ‘doggie style.’”  Robbie didn’t particularly like the name but told the girl he would educate her, so the name had to be spoken.

“And I just stay like this?”

“Yes.  I’ll control most of the movements but you can move backward, if you like.”

Robbie pulled his pants around his ankles, not bothering to take them all the way off.  He pulled Stephanie’s dress up, over her back, leaving a few inches of skin above her backside visible.  He ran his hand along the skin, fearing he might cum then and there just looking at her.  His cock ached for release.  He was guiding his cock in when she asked a question.

“Are you…going to use a…”

“No, but I’ll pull out.”

Stephanie’s heart raced.  He was going to give her the sensation she longed for, which Sportacus denied.  It wasn’t that she disagreed, but she just wanted to know what it felt like so desperately she was willing to take the risk.  She closed her eyes as Robbie’s cock slid into her wet pussy, stretching it perfectly.  It was the single greatest sensation she’d ever felt.  Robbie was the perfect size for her body and any fear she was temporarily suspended.  All the way in, Robbie grabbed her shoulder and began to thrust.  He wasn’t slow and easy, like her other times; he was fast and aggressive.  His fingers dug into her shoulder and she liked it.  His hand swatted her hard.  He pulled the front of her dress down and fondled her breasts.  After a moment the sting of the slap against her backside was music to her ears and she moaned loudly.  Two more slaps and he grabbed her hair, jerking her head back as he was just about to cum.  It was quicker than he’d wanted but he could hold back no longer.  True to his word he pulled out, his cum hitting her back in warm spurts.  She was panting hard, and she had indeed enjoyed it…but something was missing.

Robbie got to his knees and pulled up his pants.  He grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped the sticky cum from her back.  He hadn’t gotten it all and when she stood and pulled her dress down the fabric stuck to her.

“Did you cum?” Robbie asked bluntly.

“Well, I…I think so,” she answered, uncertain.

Robbie nodded, taking a seat in his orange chair.  “I figured.  I’ve been told I’m pretty good at that.”

Stephanie didn’t say anything.  She thought it was most likely she didn’t cum during sex, only the foreplay.  He didn’t try to stimulate her clit like Sportacus had in an effort to get her off, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.  Was it wrong that she didn’t cum?  Did he enjoy it as much as he did with his other partners?  She felt a thrill from the experience but it’s brevity left her wanting, though she wasn’t sure what she wanted.  There were no attempts to kiss or cuddle afterward, and she was just standing there as Robbie sat what felt like miles away.

Maybe she was wrong, she thought, to approach sex in this way.  Maybe it meant more than just feeling good or making someone else feel good.  And now that she knew this for certain, she felt sad.  Stephanie told Robbie she wanted to go home and think about things.  He didn’t protest.

“Just know,” the villain said as saw her out, “that you can always come back if you want to be ‘educated’ some more.”

She managed a weak smile and walked away.


	8. Moving Forward

Robbie couldn’t believe how great she felt.  Tired, but great.  He thought about getting a shower then immediately decided not to.  Why not just be lazy?  He retreated to the unused room with a piece of cake and a few bottles of beer.  He was done for the day.

Luckily, he had monitors all over the house and had a multi-camera view of the day’s events.  He watched the whole thing from varying angles, becoming increasingly drunk.  However, before he was too inebriated to do so he jerked off, this time insuring he was too tired to do anything else the rest of the day.  The end of the video was Stephanie leaving.  A few cameras caught her as she left his property.  Her head was down and she looked sad.  Even though he had given her what she asked for, it looked like she was wiping away a tear just before she was out of sight.

Not that he cared.

*

Stephanie stripped off her clothes and took a shower.  She crawled into bed, not bothering to get dressed.  She slept through the night and woke up rested.  She had agreed to meet Trixie for an early run, then get breakfast together.  But Stephanie wasn’t feeling up to it and called her friend, saying she was feeling a bit under the weather.  That was putting it lightly.

Stephanie put on a robe and headed to the kitchen.  She looked at the box of oatmeal on the counter and frowned.  A healthy breakfast wasn’t appealing right now.  She went through the cabinets and found a box of pancake mix and a huge bottle of maple syrup.  She made a short stack and ate them, every bite drenched in syrup.  She felt much better.

With each bite, she thought about Sportacus telling her it was the wrong choice and that she should have sports candy instead.  She pushed his voice out of her head.  She was washing the dishes when it occurred to her – she still wasn’t being treated like an adult.  Stephanie had gone to college and worked hard to “grow up,” and had done so much on her own.  And while physically she had done a lot of “grown up” things, her decision-making was still not being trusted by the people around her.  Trixie had been the only person to respect her choices.  Sportacus had not given her emotions proper recognition and neither had Robbie.  Both had done what they thought was right but hadn’t really asked her.  Sportacus was clearly just into “teaching” her without giving her emotions much thought, and while Robbie had been a lot of fun to be with he only did what he wanted with her and was only interested in her for what she could give.  And with those thoughts and feelings recognized, Stephanie felt better.

And that was when she knew – she had to leave LazyTown.

*

After a lengthy journal entry, Stephanie laid her pink ink pen down.  She dressed and went to Trixie’s house.  The girl was home, which Stephanie expected.  The other girl flung open her door moments after she knocked.

“It’s about time, Pinkie!” she joked.  “Come on in!”

Actually, Trixie had not been expecting Stephanie but it was the sense of humor Stephanie expected.  She smiled and took a seat on Trixie’s couch.

“I hope you’re feeling better than you were this morning.  Still up for a run?”

Stephanie shook her head.  She practiced her speech on the way here.  “I actually came to talk to you about something I’ve decided to do.  And before you try to talk me out of it, it’s already done.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve decided not to spend the summer here.  I emailed a dance troupe that is taking new members about an hour away from my college.  It would let me keep up my dance routine and maybe I can learn some new stuff, too.”

Trixie knew better than to press for information.  It was a mistake she’d learned from in the past.  But there was one vague question she needed to ask, for he friend’s sake.

“Steph, are you unhappy here?”

Stephanie looked away and pondered the question.  “It’s not that LazyTown doesn’t make me happy anymore, but I feel like I’d be happier if I went away again.  I don’t feel like this was the right time to come back.  I’m…different in some ways, and I don’t think I have any growing to do here.  And I think my time back has proven that.”

Trixie nodded.  She placed a hand on one of Stephanie’s.  “Just promise me you’ll won’t disappear on me.  Promise you’ll write, call, or something.  I need to know you’re happy, even if it makes me sad that you’re gone.”

“I promise.”

*

Sportacus had been doing something very unusual.  Well, unusal for him but for Robbie, a twice-daily occurrence – he was taking a nap.  He was worried about Stephanie.  She was distant now, and he was now sure he had handled the situation with her all wrong.  He cared about her and he thought she might have felt the same.  Now his chances with her were probably ruined.

A letter was waiting for him.  He wondered how he hadn’t heard it arrive.  He unfolded it and when he saw Stephanie’s handwriting, his heart broke.  She said she didn’t need his help anymore.  He let the letter fall to the floor.  He thought he might cry but knew he had to take action.

Being an above average hero meant making things right.  And that’s what he was going to do.

*

Sportacus knocked and waited a respectful few minutes in front of Pixel’s house before trying the door.  It was open.  He cracked the door and called her name.  When she didn’t answer he stepped inside.  He’d decided the night before to take action, and that didn’t mean waiting around.  There were no signs of distress.  The door to her bedroom was shut and he knocked but again received no answer.  He opened the door.

Stephanie was not there.  All of her things were gone – all but one.  On the carefully made bed sat her diary.  Sportacus sat on the bed and sighed.  There was no turning back now.  He picked up the diary and started at page one.

The first entry talked about college, her fear of being away from home and her hopes for the near (and distant) future.  He smiled, her writing was so girly and written in pink ink.  He ran a finger down the page, thinking of her as he touched her words.  He read all the way to her entries about him and his heart nearly stopped.  She described the experience positively, and talked about how she had feelings for him that she knew he couldn’t return.  His chest grew tight as he realized the mistake he’d make.  Further reading was about an encounter with Robbie, which shocked him.  He thought it was somehow his fault and became angry for a short time.  The villain had mistreated her trust.

He read on to find that ultimately she felt that she needed to move on, even though her feelings remained.  Sportacus read the last page, which told where she was going.  The last sentences read: “To whoever finds this diary, please leave it where it is.  I know that some things should be private, but I don’t want to hide who I am anymore.  Stephanie.”

He closed the book and left it on the bed.

*

Robbie sat in his orange chair, thinking about Stephanie.  His thoughts were always about her lately.  It had been a week since their encounter and he hadn’t hear from or seen her.  She wasn’t at the house; that much he knew.  Where had she gone?

Robbie pondered a moment, then shrugged.  If she wanted more, she’d be back.  Why look for her when he could spend his time being lazy?

*

Stephanie sat on the rooftop of the apartment building she was staying in for the remainder of the summer.  The rent was cheap and she could walk to the studio to practice, but her favorite thing about her new home was the view.  High above the city, the air was clear and the busy street sounds were quieter.  It has been overcast all day but when Stephanie stepped onto the roof the skies cleared and it was sunny.  After days of rain she embraced the sun.  She tilted her face to the sky.

Moments later the sky darkened and she opened her eyes.  She expected to see a cloud but something else was blocking the sun.  It was Sportacus’s airship.  He must have wanted to talk to her about the diary and ask her to come home.  A hatch opened and he flipped down to the roof, landing right next to her.  He tried to smile at her but it was not convincing.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hello, Stephanie,” he answered, his voice quiet and weak.  “I really need to talk to you.”

Stephanie didn’t ask him to talk in the apartment; anything he wanted to say he could say here and now.

“I read your diary and…I’m so sorry.  I didn’t talk to you about how I really felt and you had no idea that I cared because I was trying to keep what we did away from our friendship.  But the truth is, Stephanie, I really care about you.  And I know you probably don’t want to hear this anymore but I’m going to be honest with you and let you decide what you want to do.  You’re incredible and I’d give anything to change how I handled this.  I’m not asking you to come home but…I am asking you to trust me – if you can possibly forgive me, I promise we can make this work.  I’m so sorry.”

Stephanie took a long, steady breath before answering.  “Sportacus, I-” then she quickly leaned in and kissed him.  “I forgive you.  But I can’t come back to LazyTown anytime soon.  I have to live on my own for a while, and I hope you understand that.  I want to see you but I’m going to be busy and I’m not sure how we can make it work.”

Sportacus smiled, pointing up.  “I have the airship.  And I can come see you whenever you like.”

“And what about being an ‘above average hero?’” she asked.

“I’ll still help out when I can; the people of LazyTown need me.  But you…”

Stephanie looked up at him when he paused.

“You need me, too.  And I need you.”

She smiled.  “Do you think you’ll be needed anymore today?  I’m done with practice.”

He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.  A rope fell from the airship.  He put his arm around Stephanie then grabbed the rope with the other.  They slowly ascended into the airship.

“Think we could grab dinner?  I’m really hungry.”

Sportacus laughed.  “Any healthy places to eat around here?”


End file.
